Pourquoi pas ?
by Plumardise
Summary: Dean ouvre un œil, un seul et regrette immédiatement. [Destiel] Désolée pour le résumé il est vraiment pourri mais j'avais pas d'inspiration


****Hello world ! Comment ça va bien ? Moi ça va, et vous savez pourquoi ?****

 ** **Parce qu'une personne absolument adorable et extraordinaire m'a laissé une review sur une de mes fictions, qui a non seulement fait ma journée, mais m'a boosté au maximum.****

 ** **Alors, merci à toi Graam'S, parce que … Wow, ta review m'a tellement,**** ** _ **tellement**_** ** **TELLEMENT fait plaisir, j'en ai presque pleuré. Merci mille fois, si tu savais comme je suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as dis ! Tu es géniale.****

 ** **Donc ce bidule sans aucun sens c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi, je l'ai écrit rien qu'en pensant à te réaction, que**** ** **j'espère**** ** **positive !****

 ** **C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, mais j'aime bien.****

 ** **Donc je me suis basé sur une vidéo délire entre mon amie et moi, c'est Charlie the Unicorn, si vous connaissez vous savez donc à quel point c'est du nawak, et sinon n'hésitez pas à aller voir, c'est du délire pur et dur.****

 ** **Cette fic est Destiel, encore et encore, et c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, mais j'avais envie.****

 ** **Merci encore à vous tous, de me lire, me reviewer, me favoriser, etc, vous êtes fantastiques, surtout que c'est les vacances et que vous avez pas que ça à faire à mon avis, donc merci merci !****

 ** **Désolée pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas à Reviewer !****

 ** **Pour**** ** **Doriane****

* * *

Dean dormait paisiblement. Il était plongé dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil réparateur et agréable, _si agréable._

Il n'était conscient de rien, ne voyait rien, était déconnecté.

Mais dans son sommeil profond, si doux, si beau, il pouvait entendre des voix.

Deux voix absolument insupportables lorsqu'on y prête l'oreille.

 _Vraiment, vraiment, insupportables._

Dean ouvre un œil, un seul, et regrette immédiatement.

Là, devant lui, se tient son frère et Cas, les yeux grands écarquillés et les bras bougeant vraiment bizarrement, secoués tout autour d'eux, un air fou-fou au visage.

Cas est tout bleu, et Dean est presque surprit, ce qui est stupide puisque Cas a toujours été tout bleu.

Et Sam tout rose.

\- Dean ! Dean ! Deaaaan ! Réveille toi Deaaan !

Dean grogne, et se relève légèrement.

\- Quoi, _Sam_.

Et voilà que son frère se secoue, il gigote. _Il gigote._

 _-_ Dean, réveille toi, on a trouvé une carte qui pourrait nous conduire à la montagne de friandises, la montagne de friandises Dean !

Cas parle de sa voix fluette, les yeux grands, trop grands pour Dean, et trop bleus.

\- Ouais, ok les gars, la montagne de friandises, mais je vais aller faire un truc, style me recoucher, d'accord ?

Et l'autre, son frère là, il le secoue, le prend par les épaules et le secoue avec ses mains roses et pleines de paillettes.

\- Deaaaan, allez vient ! C'est un endroit emplit de joie et de couleurs ! C'est beau Dean, beau et coloré ! Vient avec nous !

Et l'autre tout bleu qui surenchère.

\- Oui Dean, c'est une aventure ! Part à l'aventure avec nous !

Et Dean ferme les yeux et se dégage violemment.

\- Bordel mais Sammy, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

Et Cas s'avance, il s'avance jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Dean et souffle doucement contre ses lèvres, murmure presque à sa peau alors que le blond est presque sur qu'il lui souffle des paillettes dessus, _presque._

\- Dean, vient avec nous, _s'il te plaît._

Peut être que Dean est rouge, mais qui ne l'est pas après s'être fait secoué violemment par une montagne d'un mètre quatre-vingt-douze fushia ?

Alors il murmure lui aussi, tout contre les lèvres de Cas, alors qu'il ne veut pas, ne _peut pas_ croiser ses yeux, au risque de se noyer.

\- Ok, _ok._ Allons à votre foutue montagne des friandises.

xxx

Ils sont dans une forêt épaisse. Ils viennent de quitter la jolie prairie ou Dean dormait tranquillement sur sa belle pelouse fraîche, et s'aventurent dans cette forêt toute pleine de mauvaise herbes moches et qui piquent.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire, non. Le pire c'est sûrement les deux idiots juste derrière lui qui chantent.

Et Dean est presque sur que rose ou non, bleues ou pas, les licornes ne chantent pas.

\- Ooooohoooo sooometiiiimes I got a good feeling, yeaaaaaah !

Mais peut être que Dean se trompe finalement, parce que Sam ne se prive vraiment pas de lui casser les oreilles.

\- Sam, les licornes ne chantent pas, alors arrête, je t'en supplie !

Et il se retourne, fait face à sa licorne de frère qui le regarde avec ses grands yeux ouverts mais vide de vie, ou simplement vide d'intelligence. Sûrement les deux à la fois.

Mais c'est Cas qui parle, dodelinant de sa corne bleue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Dean, puisque notre première étape est juste là !

Dean se retourne lentement pour voir _pourquoi diable_ s'arrêterait il au beau milieu de nulle-part, et se retrouve nez à nez avec…. Et bah avec quelque-chose de vaguement moche. Et rayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Dean pense que ça ressemble à un dinosaure, mais un dinosaure aquatique. Et Dean n'est peut être pas un expert en dinosaure, mais il est presque sûr que les bêtes aquatiques ne vivent pas sur terre, et encore moins dans des forêts pleines de mauvaises herbes.

\- C'est un leoplueradon Dean !

Sam a presque crié dans ses oreilles, et Cas fait de même alors que Dean sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser.

\- C'est un leoplueradon _magique_ Deaaan !

Dean refuse de comprendre comment les deux licornes ont réussies à prononcer ce mot sans fourcher, malgré leur stupidité apparente, et se penche plutôt sur le problème qu'est ce dinosaure _aquatique_ en pleine _forêt._

\- C'est elle qui va nous indiquer le chemin pour aller à la montagne de friandises !

Et Dean analyse la situation.

Il dormait, paisiblement, lorsque son frère et Cas, ses deux amis licornes l'ont réveillés pour aller à une soi-disant montagne de friandises.

Mais Dean n'est pas né de la dernière pluie, et sait pertinemment que les montagnes de friandises _n'existent pas._

\- Mais, les mecs, vous êtes au courant qu'il n'y a pas de montagne de friandises ? Que c'est dans vos têtes tout ça ?

Sam et Cas échangent un regard, totalement affolés, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Shaaaaaaaa au non-croyaaaant !

 _Qu'est-ce que-_

\- Shaaaaaa !

Si Dean n'avait pas pensé que, jusqu'à présent les licornes n'avaient pété un boulon, maintenant il pouvait l'affirmer avec toutes les certitudes du monde.

\- Tu ne me fait pas confiance Dean ?

Castiel s'était rapproché et avait penché son adorable tête bleue sur le coté, les yeux perçants et plus bleus que jamais, assortis à son corps magnifiquement monté de licorne magique.

Et bien sur que Dean faisait confiance à Cas, Cas était une licorne bleue, et les licornes bleues ne mentent jamais. Et de toute façon, Cas est Cas, alors Dean a confiance en lui, c'est comme les dinosaures aquatiques sur terre, finalement.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

\- Si… si Cas, j'ai confiance en toi.

Et cet air fier sur le visage de Cas, ce regard possessif qu'il lui lance ne devrait pas lui plaire, ne devrait pas le rendre complètement dingue, _il ne devrait pas._

Puis le dinosaure parle. Enfin, il grogne plus qu'autre chose, un genre de « brrrr » mouillé, les interrompant dans leur dialogue oculaire.

\- Elle a parlé Deaaan !

Cas se recule, regarde Sam avec un air qui pourrait facilement passer pour de la fascination, et s'exclame à son tour.

\- Elle nous a indiqué le chemin !

Et Dean se dit qu'il a du louper quelques cours de langues à l'académie des licornes, parce qu'il n'a absolument rien comprit en dehors du « brrrr »

\- Les gars, ce truc a rien dit, il a grogné.

Et les regards assassins que lui lancent les deux licornes arrivent à faire peur à Dean, alors il se tait, se dit que de toute façon, il n'est jamais allé en cours de langue à l'académie des licornes, trop occupé à regarder la télé magique sur sa jolie prairie.

\- Elle nous dit de passer le pont !

Il se met à sautiller sur ses quatre pattes, ce pauvre Sam, cet attardé.

\- Le pont des espoirs et des réponses aux questions enfouuuiiiiies !

Les voilà repartis, ça y est, c'est la fin.

xxx

\- Les mecs, je pense vraiment pas qu'on devrait rester ici, ce pont vole en éclat !

Mais ces cons s'en foutent, ils sont là, sur ce bordel de pont et avancent comme si ils n'étaient vraiment pas en train de marcher sur des planches de bois qui tombent une part une.

Non, vraiment pas.

\- Dean ! Deaaaan ! Dean ? Deaaaaaaaaaan !

Ça fait deux minutes que Sam l'appelle, alors que Dean s'évertue de ne pas vomir en regardant le sol, ou ce qu'il pense être le sol, il est bien trop haut pour distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autres que de vagues tâches vertes et quelques autres d'une couleur vraiment pas définissables quand on a le vertige.

Et Dean en a marre de son prénom soudainement, il voudrait s'appeler Frustryegcrtoud ou Hurtgfbladesh, histoire que personne ne l'appelle plus jamais de manière aussi horrible.

Des frissons.

\- Sam. Je suis, _juste_ là. Tu me veux _quoi_ _encore_ ?

Et Sam répond comme si Dean n'était pas à des centaines de mètres du sol, tentant de l'égorger avec ses yeux ;

\- On est sur le pont Deaaaan !

 _Des frissons._

Et quand Dean songe réellement à devenir un de ces tueurs de licornes professionnels, il sent une petite pression dans son dos, toute légère et douce, une caresse contre son dos.

Et Dean se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec Cas, Cas qui n'est plus une licorne, _qui ne l'a jamais été._

Il n'est pas bleu, Cas, définitivement pas bleu, mais ses yeux le sont, et il n'a pas le temps de trouver d'autres couleurs sur son visage qu'il presse ses lèvres contre celles du brun, si douces, _si douces._

Parce que Dean aime Cas, oui, il l'aime et Cas l'aime. Il le sait parce que c'est comme ça, et pas autrement.

Et puis cela fait presque cinq cents ans que Dean et Cas sont ensembles. Ils sont même mariés.

Dean jette un coup d'œil aux mains de Cas, ou trônent pleins de bagues, parce que Dean l'a demandé en mariage beaucoup beaucoup de fois, et a acheté une bague pour chaque demande, l'offrant à son Cas qui disait oui, tout le temps !

Mais ça n'a jamais empêché Dean de le re-demander en mariage, parce qu'il aime beaucoup trop Cas et que Cas l'aime presque tout autant.

Et le pont tangue, il tangue fort et oblige Dean a se blottir contre Cas, à s'agripper à son tee-shirt, oubliant pour quelques secondes les demandes en mariage de lui et Cas.

 _-_ Je te tient Dean.

Et Dean entend vaguement Sam s'exclamer qu'ils sont arrivés, il entend de la musique qui parle de bonbons, de cave et de couleurs, et Dean ne sait plus trop ce qu'il fait là, pourquoi son frère est une licorne ou pourquoi il dormait sur de l'herbe, fraîche ou pas.

Et puis les dinosaures aquatiques ne vivent pas dans les forêt, définitivement pas.

Et l'odeur de Cas emplit ses narines, le rend tout tremblant, et dans son monde de fou, Dean n'est sur que d'une chose, d'une seule qui lui permet de se raccrocher à la réalité.

\- Je t'aime Castiel, reste avec moi, t'en vas pas, _s'il te plaît_

xxx

\- Il est réveillé ?

Dean ouvre les yeux, la lumière l'aveugle et il se demande soudain si il ne s'est pas malencontreusement cogné au soleil.

Ses sens semblent s'être décuplés, parce qu'il pourrait jurer qu'il entend une fourmis près de lui, un bruit assez agréable de feuille qui se froissent, et il ne voit plus rien, tellement tout est blanc.

Est-ce qu'il est … _mort ?_

Dean est sûr qu'il n'est pas mort, parce que les morts ne respire pas, et que lui le fait.

Ou peut être pas.

Il expire, se relève d'un coup et prend une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Dean !

Ah, il n'est pas mort, donc.

Sam se jette sur lui, et Sam n'est pas une licorne, n'est pas rose et ne s'agite pas pour rien et prononce son prénom en une seule fois, sans traîner, Dean n'a plus envie de s'appeler Frustryegcrtoud ou Hurtgfbladesh, il aime le ton de Sam, _sécurisant._

\- On est où ?

Sam se recule doucement, lâchant sa lourde prise de Dean mais laisse sa main traîner sur son épaule, point d'ancrage, alors que ses yeux de petit chiot sont plantés dans ceux de son frère, qui cligne quelques fois, laissant ses lourdes paupières se réajuster dans l'idée d'apesanteur, tentant de virer cette luminosité qui l'agresse.

\- On est dans L'Ohio, tu t'en souviens ? On chassait le fantôme de Charles Perrault, toi moi et Cas ! Il attaquait les enfants de la ville et les faisait tomber dans un sommeil éternel, comme dans le conte de la belle au bois dormant !

Dean n'est pas sur de tout suivre, les effluves de son rêve, donc, lui reviennent en mémoire, et la voix irritante des licornes, complètement stupides.

\- Et tu t'es endormi, ça fait presque deux semaines Dean, je…

La voix de Sam se brise et il baisse la tête, alors que Dean l'a rattrape doucement, parce que peu importe qu'il soit encore dans les vapes, mourant ou en pleine agonie, Dean est le grand frère et est là uniquement pour lever la tête de son petit frère quand celui-ci se met à la baisser un peu trop bas.

Licorne ou pas, Sam ne baisse pas la tête, pas sous la surveillance de Dean.

\- Hey, Sammy, ce n'est rien ! Je suis là, en vie, et grâce à toi, _encore._

Et Sam relève la tête, et a cette expression. Cette expression qui dit des choses que Dean n'aiment pas.

« J'ai percuté un chien » ; « Ruby nous aide, Dean ! » ou ce genre de choses qui ne font qu'irriter Dean encore et encore.

\- C'est que…

Dean soupire, il vient de supporter presque deux semaines de licornes qui chantent, de dinosaures et de montagne de friandises, il n'a vraiment, mais alors _vraiment pas,_ la force de s'énerver.

\- Vas-y Sammy, tu pourras pas faire pire que ce que t'as fais en rose.

Sam ne comprend pas tout mais hoche la tête et la tourne vers Cas.

Ah oui, Cas est là. Cas est là et semble _embarrassé._

\- Cas ?

\- Oui Dean ?

Ce dialogue ne mène à rien, pour changer, mais Dean s'en fiche parce que la voix de Cas n'est pas grave, pas fluette, Cas n'est plus bleu et parle normalement. Cas le tenait, il avait confiance en Cas.

\- Ce que Cas essaie de dire, c'est qu'il a fallu un prince charmant pour te réveiller, tu sais, comme dans le conte.

Mais oui, un prince ! Un prince… Mais pourquoi un prince ?

Il doit avoir une expression assez confuse confuse puisque Sam fait sa bitchface, il ne sait plus laquelle, faut-il réellement compter ?

Mais il fait un petit mouvement, et ouvre grand les yeux, allant de Cas à lui. De lui à Cas.

Soupire.

\- Dean, un prince, un baiser _d'amour sincère._ Comme dans le conte, _tu sais ?_

Aaah…. Un baiser. D'amour.

Ouais. _Ouais, non._

Dean sature, n'arrive pas trop à faire le lien entre Cas et le baiser, et l'amour, et puis tout ça.

Mais il sent que ce n'est pas fini, que la suite vaut le détour, et comme Sam ne se décide pas à poursuivre ;

\- Mais ?

Et Sam Inspire. _Il_ _I_ _ns_ _pire_ _avec un grand i._

 _-_ _Mais,_ Cas ne t'avait pas encore embrassé.

Ah, donc Cas ne l'a pas embrassé. Oui, donc si Cas ne l'a pas embrassé, alors…

Alors Dean est perdu.

Le cerveau de Dean fonctionne un peu aléatoirement, mais la plupart du temps il arrive à faire la part des choses, et pour ça il fait des récapitulatifs.

Donc récapitulons.

Dean a été ensorcelé et seul un baiser d'amour sincère pouvait le réveiller.

Jusque là, tout va bien.

Puis ensuite, Sam a du demander à Cas de l'embrasser, d'embrasser Dean, parce que Sam pense que Cas l'aime, d'amour sincère.

Mais, Cas ne l'a pas embrassé, pas d'amour sincère, rien, mais Dean s'est réveillé.

Et Dean comprend, que c'est lui qui a embrassé Cas, dans son rêve, avec les licornes et les _trucs._

Le blond soupire un peu, parce que c'est chiant d'autant réfléchir pour un truc aussi simple, de parler de récapitulatifs et de ces genre de merdes pour si peu.

Dean aime Cas et puis merde, ils sont mariés de toute façon, alors quoi ?

Puis comme Dean en a marre de seulement rêver de ces lèvres contre les siennes, et que deux semaines de sommeil c'est vachement de nuits, et la nuit lui a porté conseil, (Il dira ça à Sam, pas sûr que l'histoire des mariages puisse tout expliquer), il se lève brusquement et force un peu le passage entre son frère et Cas, puis vient écraser ses lèvres contre celles roses et bombées de son Ange.

Il cherche le goût entre le palais et la langue de Cas, lèche les lèvres moelleuses de sa presque Licorne et pense à Meg, un sourire un peu arrogant planqué quelques part entre les lèvres de Cas et ses deux joues rougies.

Sam ne dit pas grand-chose, il sourit un peu.

\- J'imagine que ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas de savoir que, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, merveilleux petit frère que je suis, j'ai bien réussi à tuer le fantôme, la ville est sauve, mais merci de demander !

Dean lui fait un doigt, et continue de fouiller la bouche de Cas, tout réel et tout chaud contre lui et Cas le lui rend bien.

Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de ne plus rêver.

xxx

Fin


End file.
